There are many devices for attaching a trolling motor to the transom of a boat along with a larger drive motor. However, most such systems are awkward to use because of interference between the two motors.
There are also schemes for attaching a trolling motor to the bow of a boat but none, of which I am aware, provide the simplicity and ease of use of my invention. The present invention could also be attached to the stem of a boat but would preferably be attached to the bow.